


you captivate me before I even breathe (2 fast, 2 fast)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: EXO/X-EXO [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Clone Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Spanking, Stockings, but its technically one spank, im back on my babyboy chanyeøl bs again lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Chanyeøl makes a discovery.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXO/X-EXO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548961
Kudos: 61
Collections: Down to Business





	you captivate me before I even breathe (2 fast, 2 fast)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I made another chanyeol/clone fic lmaoo  
I just can't help myself this was so fun to write (and this may or may not connect to a larger, overarching story haha)  
But have fun and I hope you enjoy this small little fic 
> 
> Title taken from [2 Fast by Super M](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsHIH9ig-rU)

He had found them by complete accident.

It was cold in the small cottage they were staying in, and while his flame was normally enough to keep him warm, he wasn't entirely healed from before and his powers weren't as strong. He was freezing and he wanted to snuggle up in one of Chanyeol's sweaters. They might've been identical in the beginning, but ever since they abandoned the battle, Chanyeol had been bulking up more. As a result, his clothes had grown bigger and they weren't the same size anymore.

He didn't really mind, though. Chanyeol looked good with the added muscle, and being able to have his clothes hang loosely from his leaner frame soothed something deep inside of his chest. So when Chanyeol was out at the gym and couldn't offer up his much stronger body temperature to help warm him up, he rummaged around through his drawers to try and find one of his sweaters to wear.

He had finally found one--a soft, worn blue hoodie--when he caught a glimpse of something pink and shimmery. Curious, he moved the other clothes out of the way to get a better look. The sight caused his heartbeat to thump faster, breath hitching as he realized what he was looking at.

Stockings. They were stockings.

"What…" His fingers instinctively reached out to touch the fabric, a shiver racking through his body when he felt how soft the material was. It was almost like silk or satin; the color subtlety glittering a delicate pink under the dim lights of their bedroom. They were such a pretty color, he immediately wanted to find out what they looked like on his legs. He blushed at the thought, but couldn't find it in himself to deny his urges as he gently lifted the stocking from the drawer.

Slipping them on felt like absolute _ heaven _ . They fit the shape of his legs perfectly and were so _ soft _ against his skin. They stopped in the middle of his thighs, and as he looked at himself in the mirror, found that they made his already pale skin look even paler. They clung to his legs and made them look so _ pretty _, it caused heat to settle beneath his skin and suddenly his underwear felt way too tight.

"I knew they would fit you perfectly. Pink really is your color, sweet." He jumped at the sound of a low voice, raising his gaze up to lock with Chanyeol's through the mirror. He fidgeted under his heavy stare, cheeks flushing when he caught the smug gleam in his dark eyes. 

"You got these for me?" The soft, embarrassed whisper he let out only served to make Chanyeol even cockier, smirk quirking his lips up as he casually made his way closer. He swallowed, eyeing the dewyness of Chanyeol's golden skin as he stopped directly behind him. The heat radiating from his body sent shivers down Chanyeøl's spine, breath stuttering when big, warm hands reached down to touch his thighs.

"Of course I did. I told you I would spoil you, didn't I?" Chanyeøl whimpered when soft lips pressed against the side of his neck, nails digging into the meat of his thigh as a hand slid under his shirt.

"Daddy..." The whine he let out was shushed quietly, Chanyeol draping himself against his back.

"No need to beg, sweet. I'll take care of you."

**ØØØ**

A broken, high-pitched cry was punched out of his raw throat as pleasure skittered down his spine, back arching into the heavy hits of Chanyeol's cock as his fingers dug into their sheets. Sweat dripped down the side of his neck, legs burning from the strain and ass tingling with every mean smack from Chanyeol's sharp hip bones.

"You sound so pretty when you're like this." Chanyeøl shook when the deep baritone resonated through his body, soft whines emitting from his open mouth as Chanyeol's hands gripped bruises into his hips.

"Daddy, please, please more-!" He moaned out, cock leaking and rubbing almost painfully against the sheets below him. He cried out when a fist curled into his hair and yanked him back, neck burning from the strain as Chanyeøl instinctively tightened his ass from shock.

"You want more, huh? Want Daddy to fuck you harder, fuck you so good you cry for more, sweet?" Chanyeol's voice was a low growl as he breathed against his ear, thrusts becoming more punishing and hitting his prostate directly.

"Yes, yes, make me cry, please Daddy. Please, please, please-" He babbled, eyes rolling into the back of his head when teeth roughly clamped down over his pulse. His cock gave a hard jerk, precome dripping from the tip as his entire body seized from the pain-pleasure of the bite. Chanyeol hissed out a curse as he removed his teeth, hips stuttering and nails digging into the soft skin of Chanyeøl's hip.

"So fucking good, sweet--feel so fucking good around Daddy's cock." Chanyeøl shook from the praise, tears building in the corners of his eyes when more and more filthy words were whispered into his ear. Chanyeol let go of his hair, hand reaching down to wrap around his cock as he yanked Chanyeøl back into his thrusts.

A familiar, burning heat settled low in his belly; toes curling and weak, breathy moans falling from his swollen lips as thin trickles of tears slide down the curve of his cheeks. He was so close, _ so _ close to the edge and it would only take a _ little _ bit more to push him over-

A loud _ 'crack' _ rang through the air, the pain from the smack registering on his ass only a second later. It was one hit--it was only a fraction of Chanyeol's strength--but it was enough and his cock spurted his release out onto the sheets below.

Hot, sticky warmth filled up his ass and a deeply satisfied groan echoed in his ears as Chanyeol's hips jerked against his sore ass.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
